


Multiverse explanation

by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: I’m a major nerd and geeked out about this and needed to share it. Sorry this isn’t technically a story but I’ll have a new chapter for my AU posted next Saturday.Thank you for reading you wonderful audience:)
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Multiverse explanation

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized - while talking to a coworker the other day - that I’m either really bad at explaining things, or that not many people know about the multiverse. I really love the concept of the multiverse, other dimensions and the fact that it’s all canon in every form of Marvel.  
> I am in no way an expert. But I wanted to give an abbreviated lesson on how the multiverse works to better help people visualize it since I use the multiverse in my fics.

The multiverse was initially theorized and refined by Bryce Seligman DeWitt, an American theoretical physicist in the 1960 and 1970s. The multiverse is also known as the Omniverse or meta-universe. In short, the multiverse means infinite timelines therefore infinite outcomes. This idea has been investigated and theorized more in modern times because of advancements in science, physics, philosophy, and space exploration.

Because the universe is inconceivably vast - infinite - so we don’t really know what’s out there. Our Milky Way galaxy contains anywhere from 100 and 400 billion stars and a minimum of 100 billion planets alone! 

In short, the multiverse basically means infinite universes/timelines. Think of each universe being paper-thin, each one lined up next to one another continuing on for infinity. Each individual universe would contain entire galaxies, stars, and countless planets. 

There would be infinite timelines that are exactly like our world, infinite timelines that have a few differences, and infinite timelines that are completely different. But keep in mind that since the multiverse is infinite, we can assume that each timeline- no matter how similar or different - is infinite.

Let’s use the cartoon Rick and Morty as an example because it’s a great way to visualize how the multiverse looks and works. Rick uses an interdimensional teleportation device that allows to travel throughout the infinite multiverse. In one episode, he destroys his earth by turning all of humanity into blob monsters and escapes to another version of earth where another version of him cured everyone. There’s aliens, monsters, and even talking chairs that eat pizza! Literally, anything is possible.

The marvel comics and cartoons are other examples of this since different comics and cartoon series represent different timelines. There’s an infinite number of each character but in some instances, their physical appearance or personality might be different. Like Spider-Man for example. Most infinite versions of him are the young Peter Parker (think Tom Holland) who’s either a spy or an assassin or a vigilante. They’re all Spider-Man but don’t exactly follow the most commonly regarded storyline. In most timelines, he remains single and continues solo vigilante work, or he’s a spy or assassin. At least something along those lines. 

One commonly regarded storyline is one that follows Peter later into his adult years where he and MJ have a child, but that outcome is ultimately reversed which causes any similar timelines to also be reversed. (That’s kinda confusing, but in short, Peter doesn’t have kids because he’s radioactive, choices not to or Mafesto pays a visit).

And then there’s a few alternate versions of Spider-Man such as Miles, Spider Noir, Spider Gwen, and Man-Spider. Some are barely different and some are the complete opposite of Peter Parker.

I use the multiverse theory in my stories because it’s canon - is fascinating - and it also opens the door to infinite possibilities and outcomes. Anything can happen! Plus, it’s also a great fix-it to the shit show that is the MCU endgame because there would be infinite universes where avengers 3 and 4 never happened.

Dimensions on the other hand are a bit more complicated. The three dimensions of our accepted reality are length, width, and height which gives an object depth. But the fourth dimension is thought to be time; something that is more of an idea rather than something tangible.

The only way I can describe dimensions is that they’re layers within each planet that are happening simultaneously. We just can’t see them because they’re currently working on another plane of existence other than our own.

John Keel, the author of the Mothman prophecies, is a firm believer that most cryptids - Bigfoot, Champ, etc - come from other dimensions that are happening in real-time with our reality but aren’t accessible to us because we’re on a different plane of existence. He thought that aliens use wormholes - an Einstein Rosen Bridge - and weak spots in the fabric of time and space to go from one planet or universe to another.

The show Stranger Things hits on this when the Demogorgon arrives. Eleven tore a hole in our reality which allowed access to another dimension. The creature came through trees and walls because it was traversing through one plane of existence to another. The ‘Underground’ mimicked our world but was occupied by something very different from people.

Gravity Falls also uses the multiverse and dimensional travel in its plot. The antagonist Bill Cypher, is an interdimensional demon that is originally from another reality known as the chaos dimension. 


End file.
